


Long Day

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: After a long day filming the only thing Caity wants to do is cuddle with you.





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

Caity let out a sigh of relief as she walked into the apartment you two shared. It had been a long day filming and all she wanted to do was spend time with you for the rest of the night.

She could hear music softly playing from the kitchen, as she walked towards the kitchen she saw you dancing slightly as you cooked. Caity leaned against the wall and smiled at the sight.

You turned around and saw Caity looking at you with a loving look on her face. “Hey, baby.” You turned off the music and blushed, biting your lip. “I didn’t hear you come home.” Walking over to her, you wrapped your arms around her neck.

Caity placed her hands on your waist, pulling you into her. She smiled before placing a kiss on your lips. You smiled and hummed into the kiss.

“I missed you, (Y/N).” Caity said once she pulled away from the kiss.

“I missed you too.” You gave her another kiss before trying to walk back into the kitchen to finish up cooking but Caity wouldn’t let you go, she just held you closer. “Caity, I have to finish dinner.” You chuckled but you didn’t make any move of getting out of her arms.

“Can we just forget about dinner and just cuddle?” She nuzzled her face into your neck.

You could tell that she had a long day, plus you couldn’t say no to her. You ran your fingers through her hair. “Okay. Let me just finish up and put it in the fridge so we can eat it later.” 

Even though she didn’t want to let you go, she did. You kissed her forehead before going back into the kitchen. When you were done you went back over to your girlfriend, taking her hand and pulling her into the living room. You both got comfortable on the couch, Caity cuddling into you. 

You wrapped your arms around her. “Long day?” You started running you hand up and down her back.

Caity nodded, snuggling into you even more. “I’m just glad I’m home with you.” She rests her head on your chest and closed her eyes, listening to your heartbeat.

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, you just smiled down at her. “Sleep well, love.” You kissed the top of her head.


End file.
